2018 Chawosaurian Senate special election in California
In Chawosaurian Politics, the Chawosaurian Comrade State Senate Special Election in 2018, is a special election after the sudden death of Senator, Tiffany Parker, who held the seat from January 1, 1940, to her death on March 5, 2018. The Chawosaurian Premier of California, Jason Olsen (D-CA) appointed Fitzgerald Stanford to lead the state's Comrade Senate until December 31, 2018. Premier, Olsen signed an approval to hold a special election. In the election, Jonathan Draco Wolfowitz won the election in a landslide, winning 56 counties with Darwin winning only 2 counties. An upset victory, this election indicates an incoming Communist wave in the 2019 Federal Election. Oregon, Washington, and Nevada are part of the Comrade District of California, but Oregon and Washington were not allowed to vote, and Nevada was allowed to vote, but their votes were not counted nor they were represented. California abuses their Comrade Colonies and oppresses their political freedom and rights. Wolfowitz won the election because the voters, even those who voted for DKA, despise DKA for his handling of the Civil War, and the Great Blackout. Darwin conceded the race to Wolfowitz from LA and declared him the winner of this election early in the day after the election. This election is compared to the U.S. Senate special elections of Massachusetts in 2010 under President Barack Obama, and Alabama in 2017 under President Donald Trump in the United States and in Canada, Ontario in 2018 under Liberal Prime Minister Justin Trudeau. In the Chawopolis Palace, this election result reduces the Capitalist supermajority from 817, to 816, and increases the Communist superminority from 183 to 184. Background On March 5, 2018, Comrade Senator, Tiffany Lisa Parker passed away at the age of 128, and a special election is needed to fill the vacancy of Parker. Candidates Communist Ticket Wolfowitz ran a Communist campaign as well as a very Anti-DKA campaign against the Emperor himself. Wolfowitz linked DKA to massive Aristocracy in his family and the dynasty he serves under. Wolfowitz repeatedly attacked the Emperor's aristocratic lifestyle and accused the emperor of inbreeding with his step-children to keep the royal bloodline alive. Despite the rumors were not true and DKA held strong beliefs against Incest and Inbreeding, DKA never fought back and it obviously hurt him politically in California. California National Party Ticket Darwin ran a Pro-California Independence movement, and although he criticized DKA for being an Aristocratic Ruler being out of touch with the Chawosaurian Workers, he praised the Emperor's Arsenals of Socialism initiatives. Darwin ran a pro-Environmentalist campaign, a pro-Progressive campaign, a pro-Social Democracy, and a pro-Republicanist campaign. Campaign As the campaign progresses, Wolfowitz and Darwin both ran against DKA, DKA didn't endorse a candidate as a result of this, as Darwin campaigned on a Social Democratic platform, thus running a pro-Capitalist campaign, this causes Darwin to be linked to DKA. Wolfowitz criticized DKA for his handling of the Civil War, the Great Blackout, and the 2017-present Corporate scandals. Results Popular Vote and Turnout The Chawosaurian Californians voted for Wolfowitz. At 1:00 AM in London (in British time) the Chawosaurian Election Center has declared Wolfowitz the winner, ending the election at 7:00 PM (in American time) and the election officially ended at 12:59 PM before May 2, 2018, came. On the morning of May 2, 2018, the Chawosaurian Election Center declared Wolfowitz the winner. On the morning of May 2, 2018, Chester E. Darwin conceded to Wolfowitz and declared him the winner after hours of mourning with his family. Wolfowitz has won the 56 counties won by DKA while Darwin 2 of the counties won by DKA. Wolfowitz turned 80% of DKA's voters against him. The media called it "The middle finger has been raised at DKA and the Capitalists from California". Also on the morning of May 2, 2018, DKA, embarrassed and ashamed, congratulated Wolfowitz and declared him the winner and offered to meet with him at the Chawopolis Palace. By May 10, 2018, DKA and Wolfowitz will meet face to face to discuss a transition of power between Comrade Senator-Elect, Wolfowitz, and Lame Duck and Acting Comrade Senator, Stanford. Jonathan D. Wolfowitz won the election in a landslide, becoming the first Communist in the History of Chawosauria to win the California Comrade Senate Seat. Wolfowitz swept 56 counties while Darwin won just only 2 counties. Analysis This election is a rebuke against DKA and his mishandling of the Civil War, the Great Blackout, and the 2017-2018 Corporate scandals. Although DKA's policies are widely popular in California, DKA is not popular in California. In the 2017 Special Election, DKA won California in a landslide, Wolfowitz won 56-2 counties won by DKA that Timothy II failed to win. Nevada Controversy Nevada is part of the Comrade District of California, Nevada did vote in the election and they voted for Wolfowitz, the Communist, but are not represented. Nevada filed a lawsuit against Californian abuse against Nevada. Voter Demographics Wolfowitz won unanimous demographics over Darwin. Wolfowitz even won demographics won by DKA in 2017. Darwin Concedes On the morning of May 2, 2018, at 5:01 AM PTZ, Darwin's campaign staff called the Wolfowitz campaign to concede to Wolfowitz and his supporters, and his concession speech would be held at 7:00 AM PTZ. While Wolfowitz realizing he lost, he decided to go to the bar across the street from the Darwin Campaign Headquarters to grab a beer, and as he got drunk throughout the whole night, as his campaign staff wondered where Darwin was so they could prepare him for his concession speech, people told the staffers that Darwin went to the bar across the street from the campaign headquarters, they found Darwin and woke him up at 6:30 in the morning after being found, and they informed Darwin that the bar he was in was actually a Gay bar, the folks of the bar, most of them voted for Wolfowitz, told the staffers to get Darwin out of here because he was still a little drunk. See also * Chawosaurian Special Election, 2017 External Links * Alabama Senate Election 2017 Results - CNN - Compared to the rebuke against President Trump. * Massachusetts Senate Election 2010 Results - Ballotpedia - Compared to the rebuke against President Obama. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Critical Election